brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Forum:Bricklink, Brickpicker, and External Links Template
Here's the idea behind this: * Brickpicker - Innacurate, doesn't use Bricklink values, making it a lot less worthwhile than it would otherwise be. * Bricklink (CATALOG) - Fantastic site that has information on almost every set and the parts count is accurate, just counts different when it comes to Minifigures * External Links Template: Uses Brickpicker, doesn't use Bricklink Many people would be happy to discover something like Bricklink but very few could actually make effective use of Brickpicker. I edited the template and failed. Essentially, the Template should include "Bricklinkcat" - "S" for Set, "B" for Book, "P" for Part, "M" for Minifigure, "C" for Catalogs, and "G" for Gear. "Bricklinknumber" - Set number "Something else that I can't name" - The "-1" after a set name. Should by default be "-1" if field is unfilled, but the option to make it "-2" should be available. I don't need to hear about how Bricklink is a store site - Brickpicker is an investment site that in my opinion doesn't even give complete data. Bricklink is our only source for tons of sets as most sites do not have data about really rare old sets and have very little about books/catalogs/gear, whereas Bricklink has much about it due to it being where people sell these things. BF2 Talk 15:26, May 18, 2012 (UTC) :We have links to Bricklink but they're not part of the template. They have to be done manually for now. - 15:34, May 18, 2012 (UTC) ::I know, my point is that they should be part of the Template. BF2 Talk 16:26, May 18, 2012 (UTC) : Yeah, may as well add them. The only thing that concerns me is their piececount doesn't include minifigures, and could give people the wrong ideas here when they add piececounts... -1 is so people don't have to type it in all the time. There should be an extra parameter where it can be changed 23:31, May 18, 2012 (UTC) ::We have Property:InfoboxTemplate... 01:22, May 19, 2012 (UTC) * Hi everyone, this is Jeff from BrickPicker.com. I was forwarded this link by one of our users and obviously a Brickipedia user as well. I just want to say that our data is licensed from eBay, the biggest marketplace for LEGO (besides LEGO.com). I don't think it should be labeled as inaccurate because we use eBay data and not Bricklink data. We would love to display Bricklink's data on our site and we have asked, but they do not wish to share their data with us or anyone actually. Our community is growing more an more all the time, many from this site, and we receive a lot of great feedback about how much they appreciate our data and use us as a tool to shop for and sell LEGO sets. Bricklink is a fantastic site and I know you are discussing the templates, I just don't want to people to read about inacurrate data. We do check our numbers against Bricklinks and it is very comparable, but they are two different marketplaces with quite a bit difference in the amount of sales. It is just my opinion, but I believe the larger quantity of monthly sales on eBay only further increases the accuracy of prices on Brickpicker. Thank you. Brickpicker 03:53, May 29, 2012 (UTC) ::I see what you're saying. Ebay probably is the biggest site for LEGO sales, but not the one that provides most information about the sets sold (e.g., it's more likely that you'll end up with an incomplete set) but if Bricklink isn't sharing information then there's no point arguing about this. No reason to remove Brickpicker. BF2 Talk 12:59, May 29, 2012 (UTC) :::BF2, thanks for reading and understanding my comment. Feel free to contact me on the site at anytime. I would be happy to explain how we actually filter all of our data and give you a good overview of the process. There is a lot that goes on here. I would like to ask a favor though, can we please remove all the Brickpicker part of this post and just leave the discussion about the Bricklink template since you stated to not remove us from the template. I would appreciate that if it's possible.Brickpicker 14:24, May 29, 2012 (UTC) We don't remove parts of discussion. If anyone has time/the ability, please add Bricklink to the Template. BF2 Talk 14:52, May 29, 2012 (UTC)